


don't get hit by a bus kids

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, as fluffy as a bunny named cassander damian batbun the first, fluff to last you days, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Harper's having a really, really, really, bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanOurQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/gifts).



Harper was having a bad day. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Honestly, it was the kind of day that made you want to just stand in the middle of the road and get hit by a bus. Really, it was that bad. 

 

First she hadn’t got any sleep because  _ someone  _ had decided to be a jerk to Cullen and he had come home at eleven, bruised and bloody, so she had to patch him up then go hunt down the punks that did it and force them to write apology letters to Cullen. 

 

When she got back, it was nearly morning and Cullen was passed out on her bed and she just didn’t care anymore, so she went on a walk and almost got mugged. 

 

(Gotham,  _ honestly.)  _

 

By the time she got to work, she was an hour late and her boss spent the entire time screaming at her and then he sent her to the back, where she had to  _ take inventory.  _

 

To top it all off, her boss subtracted from her already meager paycheck and then it was raining. 

 

Harper wanted to scream. 

 

She stomped home and a passing car sent a wave of water at her. She scowled and flipped them off. 

 

It was a police car. 

  
  
  
  


She ran.

  
  
  


She made it home without getting arrested and slammed the door shut, sagging against the wood and falling against the floor. After staring at the coat closet for a long time she decided the day was not going to go to waste, so she got up and took off her wet outer garments and headed to Cullen’s room. 

 

“Hey wanna go catch a movie or something?” she called over the door. She heard marching and the door slammed open. 

 

“I have eight and a half hours of homework tonight and I have to meet Felicity and Sam at the library in thirty minutes for a group project and I have to think of a nice way to decline Sasha and a nice way to tell Levi that I’m busy tonight and I’m supposed to meet Henry and Xavier for dinner but I have so much homework I can absolutely  _ not  _ do  _ anything  _ with you tonight go away,” Cullen said in one angry breath. Then, “Sorry.” He slams the door in Harper’s face and she’s a little tempted to cry. 

 

But she’s not a crier, so she goes to her bedroom and puts on her pajamas and lays on the floor, deciding that staring at the ceiling for ten hours wouldn’t be bad. 

 

Lightning crashes and the lights go out and Cullen yells a curse and Harper wants to die. 

  
  


Then she hears a window creak and she doesn’t turn her head. She almost hopes it’s an axe murderer so she can leave this life and hopefully go to the moonbounce in the sky--or at least what Robin said death was like, anyway. Steph said it was a waffle diner. She hasn’t asked Red Hood what he thought death was like. 

 

Someone laid down next to Harper, and she hadn’t even heard footsteps, so she knows who it is. 

 

Cass lays next to her, their hands almost touching. 

 

“What’s death like?” Harper moans. She doesn’t expect an answer. 

 

“Wayne Manor in the sky,” Cass says, and Harper turns to look at her, surprised. 

 

“W-what?”

 

“When I died. Wayne manor in the sky. That’s what it was for me. Stephanie was there.” Harper reevaluates her life. She hadn’t known Cass had died. She wonders why it was Wayne Manor, of all places, then decides she doesn’t want to know.

 

“Are you okay?” Harper asks. 

 

“Are  _ you?”  _ Cass is always so perceptive. 

 

“No,” Harper moans into her hands. Lying to Cass would be pointless. 

 

“Bad day?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Okay,” Cass says, then she gets up. She comes back a minute later with some fruit snacks and a blanket. She hands the snacks to Harper and tucks the blanket around her. Harper squirms and is a little confused. Cass opens up her phone and turns on some music, music Harper recognizes as  _ Swan Lake.  _

 

Harper opens up one side of her blanket and Cass rolls under. She presses a kiss to Harper’s cheek, then nose, then she cuddles into Harper’s shoulder. Harper hands her a fruit snack. 

 

“Better?” Cass asks.

 

“Better,” Harper says. She doesn’t add,  _ I was feeling better as soon as you got here,  _ but she feels like Cass might know anyway. 

 


End file.
